


Devotion

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: Any, Any, To All the Boys I've Loved Before
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Come nightfall, TK is exhausted. His body aches, he is sore and stiff: he moves like honey in winter, sluggish and stumbling into the shower where hot water caresses his soft skin and reduces him to a puppet whose strings have been cut. All he wants to do is crawl into bed and sleep for a month.

A pair of sweats and his big fluffy cotton hoodie greet TK when he steps out of the bathroom. Carlos and Buttercup wait for him in bed, the blankets tucked aside and welcoming him. The pillows are big and fluffy and feather white, the bed is warm and safe and soothing, and never has the comforts of home hit TK so hard. All he wants to do is climb into bed and cuddle with the man who gave him a joyful home and happiness.

The two of them tangled up in bed, Carlos snuggled him tenderly while Buttercup curled up beside him; TK sinks into the fluffy softness. Carlos hugs him closer, and he rests his head on his chest, listening to the beautiful sound of his heart thumping. With TK scratching that spot behind Buttercup's ear, the adorable sweet dog easily slips off to sleep. After an exhausting day, sleep sounds like a great idea.

“Sleep, sweetheart," Carlos whispers softly, as if reading TK's mind. TK closes his eyes as Carlos keeps him warm, and it was like coming home and walking into a house filled with love and the delicious aroma of cookies cooling on the stove. For TK, being in Carlos' tender embrace, felt like basking in a fairy tale with a happily ever after, once upon a time. The sky seems bluer, the sun brighter. There is always a laugh and a smile when he is with Carlos, a life filled with pure joy and delightful happiness.

As two souls lay in bed, in love, lips as sweet as honey, arms as gentle as kindness. TK's cheeks flush pink, he cannot help but to smile, he gets this way when they kiss, he felt the firework inside his tummy, purely content like he is always when everything around them is purely good and fairytale perfect.

Carlos pulls TK in closer, and he melts, his heart as light as a feather. Carlos' kisses are sweet like honey. TK softly nuzzled his chest, and Carlos laughs for TK, hugging him tenderly as they stand beside the ocean, basking in the golden sunlight of a beautiful day. To all the boys he's loved before, none of them but Carlos holds a special place in TK's heart.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/988128.html?thread=110647264#t110647264)


End file.
